


Snow Storm

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O verse, Ash goes crazy, M/M, Murder, hhhh, rip you purple haired bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “Fuck off Paul!” Ash yelled over the raging snowstorm. Snowflakes seemed to dance aggressively between the two of them.“Then stop ignoring my advances!” Paul yelled back. Every step he took forward, Ash took two steps back.
Relationships: One Sided - Relationship, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenByFaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/gifts), [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).

> This is also posted to my tumblr, alolarain, and one more big, BIG thank you to two wonderful people who played a big part in being the most constructive editors for my final story for my Story Writing class! Hopefully I’ll get the first A of the year!

“Fuck  _ off  _ Paul!” Ash yelled over the raging snowstorm. Snowflakes seemed to dance aggressively between the two of them.

“Then stop ignoring my advances!” Paul yelled back. Every step he took forward, Ash took two steps back. 

“I don’t _know _you, Paul! Why in the ever loving fuck do my intentions to be friends with you, make you assume I want to be _romantically _involved with you?” Ash was shaking, the Gods were awakening, he could feel them stirring. Ash’s fear was building as their rage grew bigger inside of him. The Gods intrusive words started to worm their way into the forefront of Ash’s mind. 

_ He’s alone.  _

_ Oh yes! He’s such an easy prey right now. _

_ The snow will bury him until Spring, no canine would be able to find him.  _

_ The scent would be gone and any fingerprint would be lost. _

_ You’ll be free.  _

_ You will be free!  _

It takes Ash a second to register what the Gods were implying.

_ … I will be free. _

“You’re an  _ Omega!  _ You can’t say  _ no!”  _ Paul snarled. He used his height to terrify Ash, the smaller boy always had some resentment towards the Alpha’s height and Paul was getting desperate for anything to finally get the Omega to back down.

The sheathed knife at his hip grows heavier by the second. The Gods words were getting more tempting every time Ash glanced into Paul’s narrowed eyes. The ringing in his ears kept growing louder as time passed. The static in Ash’s mind was getting bigger every time Paul came closer to him. 

Paul took another step towards Ash, his face twisted into something horrifying with a determination Ash would have actually found alluring if it just wasn’t in this situation.

Ash stays where he’s standing. There’s no way out. He can’t leave this situation.

The barren land and the snow storm mocked him viciously. 

Another step, Paul continues to speak.

Ash’s hand shakes as he reached for the knife. He’d stopped listening.

Another step, Paul’s face grew more enraged.

The knife’s plastic hilt was cold against Ash’s fingers. His face smoothed itself out into a poker face without his permission.

Another step, something vile shimmered in Paul’s eyes.

His grip hardened. Ash silently begged for forgiveness to the Gods who had suspiciously grown silent. 

Another step, Paul cursed as the storm suddenly grew more violent and the snowflakes turned into a flurry that felt like tiny cold daggers raining down from the heavens.

Paul was two feet away from him now. A prayer left his mind, Ash’s lips stayed sealed.

Another step. “Give it up, Ash,” Paul demanded once more. “No matter where you run or how fast you go, I  _ will  _ find you because this storm can not hide you from me.”

Ash’s stance widened. He was glad their scent was lost in the rapidly falling snow. Ash couldn’t take the smell of an Alpha clouding his thoughts.

Another step. Paul is two feet away from his Omega, his  _ prey. _

“I don’t want to kill you, Paul!” Ash blurted out. He never liked killing people, innocent or guilty, Ash wasn’t made for it. Ash utterly hated it that Alphas couldn’t seem to take a simple polite  _ ‘no’ _ . That didn’t stop him though, from shifting his grip on the knife and waiting with bated breath. 

Paul lunged forward, he shrieked in anger at the Omega’s words.

Ash closed his eyes as a final plea passed his mind as he swung the knife in an arched half circle. The knife connected with its mark.

Paul’s outcry of fury was lost in the storm’s furious howling wind. 

Ash tried not to sob as he stepped away from the fallen body. 

The blood was bright against the snow, the snowflakes couldn’t hide the contrasted color.

The Gods had stopped singing for death before Ash had even gripped the knife, the blood that had been spilled and they knew it would come to this ending.

Ash plunged the knife into the snow, he ignored how the snowflakes seemed to be attracted to the limp bleeding body more than to him… or Ash had finally gone mentally insane. 

_ You’re not crazy! _

The storm gentled around him; coaxing him forward into the lightened path. 

_ Come join us. _

Ash’s feet felt heavy as he left the bloody gloves in favor of another pair he kept on his person. 

_ They don’t deserve you.  _

The Gods were back, Ash couldn’t help but feel a part of his stress melt away at their returned presence.

_ We missed you too. _

Ash tried to warn him. Tried to make the Alpha back off and live another day.

_ Paul didn’t care. _

Ash wanted to be friends. Nothing more than a platonic bond. 

_ Paul wanted to use you. _

But Paul didn’t listen. Alphas never listened.

_ They never do. Tiring, isn't it?  _

Ash took a deep breath and started to walk further into the storm and away from the small town he was staying in for the night with his head held high. 

_ Come to us. _

That didn’t stop the tears crystallization from the cold and his lips stretched thin as he sobbed. 

_ Welcome home. Let the snow storm bury your past.  _


End file.
